


trust

by cyoza



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, an adorable mess, dick's a mess y'all, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyoza/pseuds/cyoza
Summary: Dick has a surprise for Kory for Valentines Day.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638592
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello 
> 
> I’ve done a short little something that’s combined the @dickkorysource prompt for this month of ‘trust’ and Valentines day. I wanted to do something a little ~smuttier~ but idk man i couldn’t get into it but I still wanna do like a smutty fic with them soon so I may when I have more time
> 
> anyhoo, thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Kory had never felt relief like she did when she shut and locked the door of her apartment. She let out an exhausted sigh as she slipped off her heeled boots, feeling more comfort in the silence of the atmosphere than she did of the action itself. She normally loved wearing heels, revelling in the power that came from towering over most people, but running backwards and forwards behind a busy bar in them exhausted her in a way that she wasn’t used to. 

Despite acknowledging and celebrating Valentines day for the last 3 years, it was the first time she ever had to work the day. She did have time to enjoy it, having a beautiful brunch with Dick followed by a movie but by 5pm she was in the loud, sweaty abyss that was McNiel’s.

Undeniably, working in a bar wasn’t always fun but it usually had more positive interactions than it negative ones. Apparently, however, Valentines day came with a could of crippling loneliness and sadness that caused people to act out of the character and it had her knackered like never before. 

But that didn’t matter at that moment. She didn’t have to, nor did she want to, think about her awful shift. Now all she wanted to do was curl up in the firm, soothing arms of her boyfriend. So she made her way to the bedroom, dropping her jacket and jeans in the basket just inside the bathroom along the way. 

She had barely turned the handle of the bedroom door before she heard a yelp followed by the swoosh of the kitchen door opening behind her but her eyes were enclosed by darkness before she could register what was happening. It was the earthy, unreplicable scent coupled with the familiar voice that calmed her spike in heart rate. 

‘Kory! What are you doing home?’ Dick’s voice was high and breathless, she had obviously unwittingly caught him off guard. But she didn’t know why considering he was the one who surprised her. At 2am in the morning, she expected him to be asleep already. 

‘Um..I live here?’ she reminded him sarcastically. ‘What are you doing up?’ 

He paused but she heard him sigh as he contemplated what to say, his fingers still clasped tight enough around her eyes that she couldn’t see. 

‘You’re a little earlier than intended but I guess I’ll have to show you.’ he muttered, half to himself and half to her. 

‘What? Dick what’s going on? Why -’ Kory was cut off by the slap of Dick’s calloused hand across her mouth, quieting her from asking anymore questions. His other hand moved to cover both of her eyes so she was still kept in the dark.

‘Just - I’m sorry. I expected you to be home later.’ he told her. ‘Just stay here and keep your eyes closed, okay? I’m just going to do the finishing touches’ 

He didn’t wait for a response before he slipped his hands from her eyes and mouth and moved into the bedroom. She kept her eyes closed as he slinked away, too taken aback to do anything else.

Even with her heart pumping forcefully in her chest, she didn’t open her eyes and kept still in the hallway between her kitchen and bedroom. Thankfully it wasn’t long before she heard the bedroom door open again and Dick’s hands returned to her eyes. 

‘Ready?’ he asked her, his voice still slightly winded. 

‘I guess so, yeah.’ she responded. 

He didn’t say anything further but started leading her through the open door of her bedroom. She heard the door shut behind her then suddenly his hands dropped from her eyes so she could see again the sight before her took her breath away. 

Dick had strung up various star shaped fairy lights around the room which gave it a soft yellow glow. Also dotted around the room were bouquets of red tulips which had quickly become her favourite flower after he’d given them to her once, relaying to her the fact that the meaning behind them were ‘true undying love.’ Ever since then, they had become a significant part of their relationship. 

‘Dick..this is..’ She whispered, at a loss for words. 

‘I know it’s late and you’re probably exhausted but I didn’t want the day to pass without doing something a little more special.’ He explained, standing beside her and taking her hand. ‘It’s not very much but -‘ 

‘I love it.’ She reassured him, forcing her eyes from the room to face him. ‘I love you. Thank you, this is amazing.’

She captured his lips in a passion filled kiss, hoping it would translate her gratification. He automatically wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him and kissing her back with just as much energy before he broke the kiss and stepped back. 

‘There’s more. Hold on.’ 

He moved away from her and made his way across the room to the bedside table, which she noticed for the first time had champagne sitting atop it. This piqued her interest. Sure it was a special day, but did it really warrant champagne? And knowing Dick he would’ve only got the best. But he caught her attention yet again before she could think more about it. 

‘I know we already did stuff together today but I wanted to do this whilst it was just us two and Rachel and Gar will be home tomorrow so I won’t really get a chance then. You know what they’re like when they’re home and then Connor and Donna will wanna drop by to see them and it’ll just be -’ She interrupted him and stopped his rambling.   
‘Dick, stop. What are you talking about?’ 

Her heart picked up speed; his rambling meant he was nervous but why was he nervous? He retrieved something from the bedside table and made his way back to stand in front of her, face looking slightly ashen but still he continued talking. 

‘I’m sorry I had this all planned out and I knew what I wanted to say but now you’re here and in front of me and it’s all gone out of my head.’ 

Now Kory’s heart was galloping in her chest, her anxiety through the roof. But she kept her cool and tried to calm him. 

‘Dick, hey, whatever it is. It’ll be okay. Just tell me.’ She grasped his face in her hands and rubbed her thumb across his cheek in a soothing motion. 

She watched as Dick nodded and took a deep breath before he dropped to one knee. Suddenly it dawned on her what was happening. Her head swam with shock as her hands dropped from his face and her vision grew cloudy. Was she breathing? Did she even know how to anymore? 

‘Kory, the past 3 years have been amazing. When we met in that rolling rink, I had no idea that we’d be here. As beautiful as I thought you were, I don’t think anyone’s ever annoyed me as quickly and as much as you did that day.’ He admitted, prompting a tearful laugh from Kory. 

‘It didn’t take me long to see how kind, how powerful, extraordinary you are. And I was a goner, I didn’t know it then but I was. You leave a trail of light no matter where you go and leave people in awe no matter who it is. But for some reason you’re here with me and I've never been so grateful for anything in my life. I don’t know what I would do without you. I don’t think I could ever survive without you. So, Kory...will you marry me?’ His voice shook as he asked the question, sounding like it would break him if she said no.

He opened the box to present a striking ring. The band was a brilliant gold, thin and simple but in the middle was a large oval emerald stone that was encased with smaller white diamonds on either side of it. She only saw it for a moment before her eyes filled with tears yet again and it became blurry. 

‘Kory?’ 

She lifted her eyes from the ring to meet eyes with Dick, his face fearful and pleading. 

Oh. He was waiting for an answer. 

She opened her mouth to respond but found her mouth too dry to speak so she merely nodded. His face transformed into relieved elation and he slipped the ring on her finger before enveloping her in a constricting hug. He pulled back to press his lips to hers in a hard kiss, peppering more across her cheek and under her jaw. 

‘Thank you. I love you.’ He breathed, pulling back to gaze at her tenderly. 

‘I love you so much.’ She told him. ‘But I can’t believe you proposed to me while I wasn’t even wearing pants.’

**Author's Note:**

> The theme isn’t like as explicit but like the fact that Kory doesn’t panic when Dick covers her eyes and doesn’t think of the worst when he has something to tell her because she trusts the fact that he would never hurt her, idk theyre all small acts of trust for me
> 
> this was slightly inspired by this fic by by_noa: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787521


End file.
